Blood And Fire: Django & Dru In Haiti
by Django
Summary: Django & Drusilla run a hotel in Haiti while preparing to summon a giant squid. They incur the wraith of infamous Zombie Master, Murder Legendre. Featuring two Juliet Landau characters for the price of one!
1. Chapter 1 The Corpse Had A Familiar Face

Thanks to my Beta Reader, Miss Edith! This story is the fourth in my "Django & Drusilla" series (the third was a birthday present for my friend Mandy).  
  
BLOOD AND FIRE:  
DJANGO & DRU IN HAITI  
BY SCOTT MURRAY  
  
CHAPTER ONE - THE CORPSE HAD A FAMILIAR FACE!  
  
The dark haired girl ran frantically through the sugar cane fields. She could hardly see where she was going, except for when the lightning flashed (and that always made her feel even more afraid). She had been running for who knows how long, her light blue dress was torn, she was covered in cuts and bruises from stumbling so much and her strength was all but failing her.  
  
Thunder rumbled across the sky. A few moments later and lightning crackled once again. The girl sobbed with fear once more and found herself in a clearing. She didn't know what else to do, where to go. She sobbed and crouched exhausted, on an old tree stump. It was hopeless. The girl was wracked with fear and horror. She almost leapt out of her skin when a soft, caressing voice addressed her.  
  
"And I wonder, what could be the matter with the poor little doll? Why does she sit there crying so in such a beastly night?"  
  
"What?" The girl jumped weakly to her feet. "Who's there? What do you want?"  
  
From out of the darkness a figure emerged. "The night is filled with evil tonight, dearie. Can't you feel it? It surrounds you and calls to you in a deathly howl!" A young woman, wearing a dark lace hooded shawl around her slim form, approached slowly, framed in the dim barely existent moonlight. "Yes. She feels it's caress. I know she can. He wants something from you doesn't he? I can see his eyes in the reeds. They see everything, don't they my poor precious damsel?"  
  
"What do you mean?" the girl demanded. "He can't be allowed to find me again! His eyes! Those horrible eyes! Someone please help me!" A dim light began to move through the darkness from behind the other woman. A dark haired young man, carrying a lantern and a rifle came into view. That was when the girl's strength finally gave out and she collapsed in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Ooooh, she's had such a fright, this one." Drusilla said, as if scolding far off forces that should have been following her wishes. "The night's burned her. It wants to hurt this one. Wants to break her I expect."  
  
Django bent to examine the pale unconscious girl. "Well something's certainly burned her." he observed from a scold on her elbow. He shouldered his rifle and picked up the girl in his arms. "We can't just leave her out here Dru." He looked to his beautiful female companion warily.  
  
"Let's take her back to the hotel." Drusilla agreed. "We can find out all she has to tell when she comes to. Has something different about her, this one. Something she just wants to tell us." Drusilla shivered from more than just the cold. "Something wicked has been out here tonight. I felt it too, Django love. The wind runs from it in fear, but it can't run fast enough." Drusilla picked up the lantern that Django had discarded and held it up to light her companion's way back where they'd come. Drusilla used her other hand to close her shawl more tightly over her, feeling naked before the giant eyes in the night sky, which devoured her every step with glee.  
  
****  
  
Back at the hotel, which Django and his vampire companion had made their own these last few weeks. Their own private quarters, much like the rest of the hotel, was very old fashioned. Very wooden decor. Light seemed dim at best out here, among the sugar cane fields where the old converted plantation house was situated. The wind howled with violence outside. Django entered the room, rubbing his hands for warmth and looked to the windows with caution. Did he expect to see them blow open, as they had done so often before? Or did he almost fear to see a face watching from without?  
  
The poor frail girl was lying very still on the bed. At least she was breathing. Drusilla sat over the girl, looking intently into the other's face and caressing it with her soft, cold hands. "I'll have to keep this one safe." Drusilla mumbled softly. "Mustn't make a snack of her, not yet. She's a boon to us this one."  
  
Django knew he was being silly, but something in the way his girl stared so intently at the comatose form, made him feel uncomfortable. Poor Dru, Django thought, she looks so hungry. Perhaps she hasn't eaten tonight. Was that it, or was it something else that made her stare so.....  
  
"Come on love." Django gently eased his delicious vampire goddess back a little. "She probably just needs to rest a while is all. We won't know what's wrong with her until then."  
  
"Her skin sings lovely songs." Drusilla whispered to her lover. "Even with all she's been through."  
  
"Doubt we'd be able to get a doctor in all this storm." Django tried pulling his companion back to earth. "How about you love? Do you need anything?"  
  
"I'm cold." Drusilla felt herself shiver again. "I need something for my tummy. Do you need anything pet? Some rum?" Django nodded with a thirst. "I'll fetch one of the chamber boys." Drusilla slipped out of the room without a sound. Django noted that she did look a little unsteadier than when they'd went out for a walk on the grounds earlier. He turned his attention back to the still form on the bed. Maybe water would revive her. There were glasses in the other room, connected to their bedroom.  
  
****  
  
The dark haired girl awoke with some alarm. She thought she had heard a scream. Just dull and indistinct enough in this storm for there to be some doubt. But in her condition, was it any wonder that she awoke just as rattled as before. She jerked up and looked around the room, wide eyed with caution. Her eyes settled on Django who was halfway across the room. He moved a little closer, hands up gently to calm her, but keeping some distance for now. Feeling that she was in no immediate danger, the girl rubbed her eyes a little.  
  
"You're safe here." Django assured her. "You fainted from whatever had happened to you. You were exhausted. I have some water for you, if you'd like."  
  
The girl shook her head insistently. "No water please! It's an allergy that runs in the family!"  
  
Drusilla re-entered the room. She had a glass and bottle of rum in her hands. Seeing that their little guest was awake now, she hurriedly rubbed her mouth a little. The girl looked in alarm, but didn't appear to be too frightened of her companions. Drusilla went to Django and gave him the glass. Filling it out with a little rum she spoke casually. "I had to fire one of the chamber boys. Very rude he was to your princess."  
  
Django sighed and nodded. He knew that the chamber boy hadn't been fired of course, not in the conventional sense at least. Still, their little game stopped him from having to think about it too much and he knew that Drusilla enjoyed her little deceptions.  
  
"Where am I?" the girl forced herself to speak. "What happened?"  
  
"We found you out walking alone." Drusilla spoke soothingly. "And you fainted on us. We brought you back to our lovely little hotel. We're quite proud of it. It used to be a plantation you know. Django and I have some workers in the fields too of course. Would you like me to get you anything."  
  
"I wouldn't mind some of that rum." the girl said, eying Django's glass. He got up to fetch her a glass of her own. "I'm really grateful for you finding me and bringing me here like this. I'm sure your hotel is very nice. I've had such a frightful stay here in Haiti. You'll probably think I've gone mad!"  
  
"What's your name, love?" Drusilla asked sweetly as Django gave the pretty girl a glass of rum.  
  
"Loretta." the girl revealed. "Loretta King."  
  
"Not THE Loretta King?" Django asked impressed. "The famous actress?"  
  
Loretta giggled. "Not her. She's my mother."  
  
"You look just like her." Django whistled, impressed.  
  
Drusilla began to get animated. "Oh! What's it like? Having a famous parent?"  
  
Loretta shook her head with an embarrassed smile, almost forgetting her troubles. "Oh, I wouldn't say she was famous really. I'm surprised anyone has heard of her." It was her turn to be impressed.  
  
Drusilla took Django in an embrace and danced around him. "Oh my Django's just full of surprises and knowledge like that. Knows all sorts, 'e does, about films and such." She turned from her quick but passionate samba and turned back to Loretta. "I'm Drusilla." She reached a hand back to her dancing partner. "And this here's my Django."  
  
"Pleased to meet you both." Loretta smiled and shook both their hands. "Mmmm, this really is good rum you know. I'm already feeling much better." She frowned suddenly. "Much better except.....except....Oh it was all just so horrible!"  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Django asked. He was curious of course and after all, he knew that was one of the reasons Drusilla had kept her alive. Him being around being another. "No need to worry. We're used to the incredible."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't! It was just so unbelievable!" the girl began to struggle with herself. And yet surely it would be best to get it off her chest. Drusilla decided to help the girl lift her burden.  
  
"Look at me, dearie." Drusilla spoke enticingly, moving her fingers in front of her face seductively. Loretta couldn't help finding herself drawn to open up to Drusilla. But in a moment, she found herself looking at her own mother!  
  
"Oh mother!" Loretta sobbed. "I was worried about my sister. I hadn't heard from her in some time and I'd grown concerned." Bongo drums seemed to fill her head as she continued her tale. "I came to this mysterious isle to look for her. Such a strange place. The people all talk of such strange things. Things that couldn't possible be..... I found the manor where dear Janet last wrote from. They acted so strange and offhand. Told me they'd never heard of her."  
  
As Loretta continued, her voice began to tremble and she began to appear more agitated. "I snuck back later. I found my way inside. The way they were acting, I thought they were keeping her prisoner or.....That's when I saw her! Oh mother, I still can't bear to think of it! Janet was like one of the workers in the fields. She was a zombie!" Loretta stuck her arm out to ward off some unseen assailant and then flinched reflexively. Django wondered if this was where she'd got the burn on her arm. "And then I saw those eyes! Oh those eyes! It was horrible!"  
  
Suddenly Loretta jumped back and started flailing wildly. Django and Drusilla went to comfort her and Drusilla's hypnotism spell was broken. They calmed her and got her back in a sitting position. Loretta shook her head to clear her dizziness and confusion. "Ugh! What just happened? I could have sworn- Anyway, I guess it really did help me to talk about it after all." She looked to the others. "That is unless it really was too incredible for you."  
  
"Not at all." Django assured her. "We've seen all sorts of strange things too. And to be honest, we've also been feeling a little uneasy around here, of late. Not that we mention that bit on postcards of course."  
  
"You mentioned eyes!" Drusilla pressed the frightened girl. "What else can you tell us about these eyes?" Django looked at his vampire girlfriend and could tell that this subject was a particular interest to her. It wouldn't have surprised Django, if his girl had been having more of her visions of late.  
  
"They were so intense!" Loretta reflected with revulsion. "Like they could see right into you. I'm not even sure, when or where I saw them exactly. Just that it seems connected to finding my sister like that." She thought about it some more. "I think it was Murder Legendre that I saw!" Django and Drusilla both visibly reacted to that. "You've heard of him then?"  
  
Django nodded tensely. "We've heard some stories at least. Some of the older people around here seem to be a bit fearful of his alleged power. It's obvious that they think he would be disapproving of newcomers like us, setting up shop so to speak. The younger people or the newcomers seem to dismiss him as a myth. Apparently he hasn't been seen in quite some time. How did you come to hear of him."  
  
"Janet's last letter mentioned some sort of encounter with a spooky man." Loretta shuddered. "But she didn't go into details. I work sometimes as an occult investigator." She shrugged self deprecatingly. "It's a living I guess. Anyway, I did some research of this part of the world and something about that name just struck me." Loretta looked again to her hosts. "You said you're used to this sort of thing too. Is the occult your line of work?"  
  
Django looked nervously at Drusilla. "I used to be a demon hunter. Haven't found the time for it of late. But I guess I still maintain a keen edge from my training." Drusilla rolled her eyes and looked away for a while, until her smirk had faded somewhat. Loretta of course was fascinated with the revelation.  
  
"Oh that's really interesting. You must have so many stories to tell."  
  
"You should stay with us." Drusilla turned back to more pressing matters. "Not just for tonight. We can always find some spare room and you'll be safe with us while we look into what's really going on."  
  
"I don't mean to impose." Loretta sighed. "But all the same, I certainly don't have anywhere else to go. Probably not safe to return to my lodgings. And if they think I know too much they might be looking for me at the airport and harbour."  
  
Drusilla tended to agree. "Dead eyes. I can see them. Searching the fields." She seemed to be in a trance for a moment and Loretta was growing confused. Then Dru slipped out of it again and smiled. "You must let me fetch our porter to show you to your room. Let me just go and arrange it for you."  
  
Suddenly the door to the hallway burst open and a big lumbering black man in a porter's uniform charged through the room and grabbed a dining plate from a table and started biting at it. Loretta leapt up and screamed. His eyes were dead just like one of those....  
  
"No Laurence!" Drusilla shrieked with authority and rage. "I've told you about that. Those are plates, not human flesh. Bad zombie!" She and Django swatted the zombie about the head and began to push it back outside.  
  
"But you keep zombies?" Loretta asked with horror. "Just like the other plantation owners?"  
  
"Of course." Drusilla replied, offended. "It's expected around here and it's much cheaper than hiring." She beamed with pride. "We grow our own! I'm a Voodoo Princess!"  
  
Loretta was startled by this. It really had been some night for her. "But it thought the plate was flesh? I though zombies didn't really eat flesh?"  
  
"They're not supposed to." Django agreed. "Most of the locals aren't like that but some of them have picked up queer notions from some of the Yanks and Ex-Pats that have been coming over and gotten themselves turned, over the last few years. It's a fascinating subject really. Readers Digest has written loads about it."  
  
Loretta was feeling confused and harassed again. She didn't think her former teacher from her studies at the British Museum would approve of Readers Digest for learning about Voodoo. Drusilla took her gently by the hand as she led Laurence with the other. "Oh never mind. You'll still have a lovely time here with us. Our zombies are quite friendly. Let's get you downstairs and I can show you to one of the guestrooms. One of the best. You'll see!" Loretta allowed herself to be led. What was one more crazy thing on this of all nights? And then of course, the porter's arm fell off without his noticing. 


	2. Chapter Two The Early Stirrings Of Stra...

CHAPTER TWO - THE EARLY STIRRINGS OF STRANGE PLOTS  
  
The sea was so calm and tranquil at night, Drusilla reflected dreamily, in a stormy turbulent sort of way of course. Who would possibly suspect among the mortals out here, that a great gargantuan squid was waiting below. Waiting to feast and take the world back for demon kind. Well, there was Django of course. He ought to know. Drusilla hugged herself in ecstasy. How clever her Django was. She'd told him about the squid of course, but still, the thought of him retaining that knowledge in that mighty beast of a head made Drusilla feel all delicate and girly inside.  
  
Drusilla had been humming softly to the ocean. Letting her pet beast below know that it would soon be time for it to heed her summons. Django would worry ever so much about his little daisy if he knew she was out here all by herself. The way the night chill whispered to Dru she could just tell that the next few weeks were going to be fraught with event for the lovers. Drusilla wondered briefly what would happen to her Django once the demons took over the world again. Surely she would have some say in what went on though. He might need to take some thankless job as a car valet or such, but Drusilla would do all she could to make sure he was safe in the brave new (or old) world.  
  
Drusilla was getting a bit famished now. She looked across to the zombie servant who waited beside the old carriage. He wouldn't do at all, of course. She would simply have to get started back to her old plantation hotel, if she wanted to make dinner arrangements. Oh well. "Goodbye my lovely beast beneath the ocean." Drusilla cooed a parting shot. "Be well and get ready for all the delightful tasks ahead of you when I call."  
  
****  
  
Drusilla had been looking forward to a lovely carriage ride back, in that dreamy way of hers. Experience should have taught her of course, that the ride would be every bit as bumpy and shaky as usual. Silly zombies, Drusilla criticised in her head. Just because they're simpletons doesn't mean they have to give up all attempts at finesse.  
  
The carriage passed by a crossroads on it's way home. Just as always. It was such an eerie desolate place, Dru reflected. She could see why the humans feared such things so. Quiet as the grave (well a quiet grave anyway if there was such a thing) and so many eyes watching from the darkness. Drusilla had never been all that bothered by it before. Tonight however, the uneasiness of someone plotting against them in the night, had affected her somewhat. Made her become sullen and more imaginative.  
  
Drusilla gasped to herself. The carriage had been just going past the crossroads, going straight ahead. And in the field along the way, it had seemed to her astonished gaze as if a scarecrow had moved just for a second. Not in a windswept way either. Now out of sight, Drusilla was wondering if she'd really seen it happen or not. She could just imagine it out there, leering at her. Drusilla absentmindedly crossed herself at the thought. And received a sizzling little burn on her chest for her troubles! Drusilla came back to earth with a seething hiss! How petty of God, Dru complained in her head. Just because she was no longer of his flock (and perhaps had never been, if her mother was to be believed on such matters). Drusilla sulked to herself and brought the shade down on her view from the carriage window. Bother it all anyway!  
  
****  
  
Django was out in the fields, doing his nightly patrol. There was no way, he was going to stay out here all night, shivering like a pillock, away from his Drusilla. All the same, it had become important to him to do a quick sweep over of the area a few times per night and patrol the whole land at least once. They were both sure that something malign was out there. Little incidents and feelings that made them feel on edge much of the time. Their newfound friendship with Loretta King, had just confirmed that there were strange things afoot out in these parts. Django gripped his rifle tighter and moved forward. Something occurred to make him grit his teeth.  
  
The sentry he had on duty, just up ahead. Something big and brute leapt out at him and tore into the sentry with both force and speed. Django rapidly approached and aimed his rifle. He fired and a loud crack rent the night air. He re-cocked his weapon and fired again. The shape up ahead was already fleeing. The sentry was unmoving.  
  
****  
  
The cocky youth entered the cramped coal shed. "Are you sure we can't use some light miss?" Drusilla entered behind the young hotel guest and didn't answer. Not for the moment anyway. She was having too much fun, sizing the youth up. Taking her time to play with her little canary. She was going to have so much fun with this one. The cocky guest turned to her again.  
  
Drusilla shook her head and licked her lips invitingly (not that he'd be able to see in this light of course). "Oh no, love. It's very important that we're not seen. I 'ave to keep my little desserts private from my terrible master. He's so wicked, keeping me prisoner. He hurts me you know. I never get the chance to have any fun."  
  
The cocky guest laughed boldly. "I'll have to see about your master then. Wicked one! Feel the back of my hand he will on his head. I'll teach him a lesson alright." His voice leered into the darkness. "Right after I see to teaching you about the ways of love of course. A lesson you're never going to forget." Drusilla heard the rustle of the youth's belt loosening.  
  
Drusilla pushed the youth up against the coal shed wall and stroked the bulge in his pants. He was the son of one of the British Colonial types who were staying at the hotel. "My but you're an 'andsome one aren't you?" Drusilla breathed heavily and passionately. Then as she moved her lips closer to the hot cheek of the youth, her voice became more aggressive and disapproving. "A silly bloody thing you are too. Wicked one! Wicked one? My Django takes very good care of me and all my needs. I won't have you spreading such lies about him! Filthy beast!"  
  
A shot broke the night's whisper. A few seconds later and more shots began to follow. The youth started at that. "What was that then?" He began to move forward, pressing against Drusilla. Dru pushed him back again and lunged, her fangs tearing into the filthy beast's throat and savouring the warm blood that began to flow. He was a chocolate éclair this one. Too bad about his cocky ways and vile tongue!  
  
****  
  
Humph! Drusilla was back in her and Django's private quarters. She'd given up looking for her well thumbed copy of "Anna Karenina" and was leafing through some old "Bunty"s instead. It had not taken long for her features to go from registering idle amusement to tense concern. Finally Django returned from his patrol, walking in with his rifle, looking in some disarray about something.  
  
Drusilla ran up to her love and kissed him on the cheek. Hugging him for comfort and support, she unburdened herself on him. "Oh I'm so glad you're back precious! I was getting worried. Sally's dog has to be taken to the vet and it's horribly distressing." She looked fitfully at Django and saw the tense troubled look on his brow. Drusilla stepped back a bit. "What's wrong with you then pet?"  
  
Django breathed deep. "One of our sentries has been attacked by someone else's zombie. I saw it happen myself and took a few shots. I'm sure I hit it but somehow it got away and I lost track of it. The sentry's completely finished. No use to us now."  
  
Drusilla sat back on the bed and returned to her comic. "That's just like the one we lost last week. I found his remains while I was feeding the chickens. Silly zombies!"  
  
"This one that attacked ours wasn't so silly." Django warned, putting his rifle away and taking off his coat wearily. "Whoever sent him seems to have better control over their zombies than we do. I think they're testing our perimeter to gauge our defences."  
  
Drusilla was more concerned now. "Better control?" Her voice started to quaver and her body shook with worry. "But that means the nasty fiend can interfere with our plans. It's not fair! I keep seeming to run into problems with the research for this summoning spell. Now this man is out there sending zombies to kill ours and spy on us. He's got all these tricks. He'll ruin everything!"  
  
Django saw that his girl was about to lose it. He rushed over to her agitated, shaking form and took her trembling waist in his enfolding arms. He kissed Drusilla on the neck and whispered to her. "Now, now Dru. Don't let him get you all upset like this. You're getting better all the time at your own Voodoo rituals and such. You've done a good job so far of running our hotel and getting the zombies organised." Django squeezed Drusilla's waist and moved his hands up around her breasts and pulled her tight against him. "I have faith in you love."  
  
"I just want to run my hotel and get my giant squid to rise up and take over the world for us." Drusilla whimpered, but taking comfort in Django's support. "That one thinks he runs things around here and he won't let anyone else have a go at making a success of things."  
  
"You really think it's this Murder Legendre after all then?" Django asked his precious. She didn't answer though. It was obvious that this mysterious being was the one she suspected of moving against them. And it would only be a matter of time before he started to use even bolder methods.  
  
Drusilla began to sway softly in her lover's arms. She realised she was such a lucky vampire girl, to have found someone who loved her so. A wicked little glint came over her eyes as she decided to test him. "Django? Miss Edith says that you couldn't go five minutes without being able to have sex with me!"  
  
Django snuggled his chin against Drusilla's neck and contemplated. "Well, Miss Edith has always been very perceptive and clever. That's part of the reason she misbehaves sometimes. I think she's probably right about that."  
  
Drusilla squealed with delight. Evidently, Django had passed the test. She spun round and flung him forcefully but softly on his back and pounced on him, planting a dangerously seductive kiss on his lips as she wrestled with his shirt buttons. For all Django's attempts to live up to Spike's legend, it was the differences between the two that Drusilla found irresistible at times. ****  
  
They were lovemaking of course. Had been for sometime. Drusilla had been moaning sensuously with pleasure earlier but now she had become strangely silent. As Django sat atop of her, hands massaging the tips of Drusilla's breasts and his head coming down to kiss her on her chin, as he kept up his steady motion down below, he couldn't help noticing that familiar look on her face. Earlier it had been rapturous contentment but now Drusilla's eyes had become glazed over in trance. Django's baby was somewhere far off. He cursed inwardly and tried to focus. It wasn't easy though.  
  
"Eyes filling the night sky." Drusilla whispered. "Seeing all! Gazing down and destroying all the little games afoot. He sees us now. He wants us!" Dru began to growl like a little wounded fox, caught in a trap. "His spies are out in the sugarcane fields. He's going to come and do all sorts of terrible things to us, just to show that he's still top dog and we're just little children in the sandbox!"  
  
Django sighed with exasperation and rolled off his girlfriend with a grunt of defeat. He knew it wasn't her fault of course, but it was just so distracting and if she wasn't even conscious of his presence what was the point? He lay on his side of the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The strange and unpleasant things Drusilla could see, Django thought. In some ways he was glad he couldn't see them too. How nightmarish it all must be at times for her. He contented himself to merely lie by the side of her presence.  
  
After a while, Drusilla began to move again. She'd become distracted. Django had been on top of her and it had all been lovely. She didn't feel him there anymore. Where had the naughty bushwhacker gone, who must be punished at once? Drusilla turned her head and looked at Django beside her. "Django, why did you stop darling?" Django looked over at her in surprise. The wicked beast! "We were making great music for all of heaven. The old ones were dancing to our beat and then you just stopped."  
  
"You were having a vision or something, Dru." Django told her softly. "You didn't seem to even know I was there anymore. It just didn't feel right to continue. I didn't feel like I was doing a good job."  
  
"Oh!" Drusilla moaned with sympathy like freshly baked cookies. "I'm a bad princess! Did I let myself get taken away from you and ruin our concert?" She turned over to him and sat on Django's legs, letting her nails trace along his chest. Django smiled up at her again and began to caress the hairs around her clitoris.  
  
"The audience will want their money back!" Django got into the spirit of things again. "The newspapers will absolutely crucify us with tomorrow's reviews, if we don't have an encore."  
  
Drusilla grinned wickedly. She hissed and bore her fangs for him and then her head was in a kamikaze dive for Django's erect cock. Seeing Dru's luscious fangs like that made Django feel a bit panicked. "Dru love, maybe you shouldn't- DRU LOVE! AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!" The night was alive with music again! 


	3. Chapter Three Dark Magicks Rising

CHAPTER THREE - DARK MAGICKS RISING  
  
It was the next night. Drusilla had known what she was doing of course, even with mad lust working it's will on her. She hadn't hurt Django's manhood too badly. Besides, she'd always felt scars gave a man character. It was always good to spice up things a bit, stop them from getting tired. Drusilla tittered softly at the memory. What wicked games would she have planned for tonight?  
  
She and Django were in their hotel, walking through the foyer. Drusilla was dressed in a lovely black evening gown which accentuated her every curve. Django of course, was reluctant to give up his weather beaten duster and so was still her very own cowboy for the night. Drusilla was secretly peeved that she hadn't persuaded him to dig into his cultural roots and wear a kilt for the night. She remembered how enticing she'd found it when she'd seen Spike wearing one, during one of their little run ins as enemies. Spike had had to wear trousers underneath of course (or perhaps knee length socks would have done?). Drusilla was sure that Django wouldn't have had to do the same.  
  
They passed by a grieving family, waiting on their luggage. "Poor dears." Drusilla commented. "Their son was found dead, out in the coal shed. The local police think he must have run into a wild boar or something."  
  
"Or maybe one of those other zombies." Django added grimly.  
  
"Oh that's right!" Drusilla exclaimed with butter wouldn't melt in her mouth enthusiasm. "I hadn't thought of that!" Django looked at her curiously. Every time he thought he had his girl figured, she revealed yet another mystery to him. That was part of her appeal of course.  
  
They were moving through the bar area on their way to the dining area. There was a young man at the bar in a lumberjack shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. As he turned his head, Drusilla found herself gasping in recognition. "Lindsey?" And it was! He saw her and recognition dawned. "Lindsey McDonald from Wolfram & Hart, as I live and.....well unlive I should say."  
  
"Drusilla." Lindsey nodded cordially, although Drusilla couldn't help noticing a little sadness and bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Friend of yours, Dru?" Django asked, curious. He hoped that was all he was of course. He'd be happy for all Drusilla's old flames to just burn out.  
  
"He was Grandmum's and my lawyer in L.A.." Drusilla said in an aside to her cowboy protector. She smiled at Lindsey and took his hands. He was a little unshaven and looked like he'd been having a few rough nights. But there was still that lovable Lindsey glow about him that had made him a favourite little plaything of her and Grandmama's when they'd been briefly reunited in mischief. "What brings you to our lovely little hotel?"  
  
"Your hotel?" Lindsey repeated, impressed. "I had no idea actually. There was a Redneck Convention being held in Haiti last week and I just decided to stay over and see more of it. I haven't seen you since...." He dropped off, unable to finish. Eyes welling up a little. Poor little lamb.  
  
"Grandmum." Drusilla nodded in understanding, her own voice cracking a bit. "Granddaughter!" she added, with even more sadness. I'm not going to cry, she crossly told herself.  
  
"Well." Lindsey tried to stop himself dwelling. He realised he'd been rude, not taking more interest in Drusilla's new ventures. She'd been good to his Darla. Saved her when she was dying and telling him where to find her after....that bastard had set fire to them both. "I'm being rude. Is this your boyfriend? Vampire too, I presume?"  
  
"Oh no!" Drusilla laughed with mirth. "Django's my boyfriend all right! Quite a catch he is too but he's....." Suddenly Drusilla felt awkward, remembering something. Her and Darla laughing in poor Lindsey's face about the very idea that a vampire could be in love with a human. "He's a human." Drusilla' s voice was barely audible, crushed by the realisation of the ironic twist of fate. She was feeling very awkward now and wanted to move on.  
  
"A human!" Lindsey's voice almost had a triumphant ring to it. Drusilla could tell he was thinking of the same memory. "Things have come a long way since the old days." he laughed. "Well, well, well! I won't keep you lovebirds any longer. Excuse me, won't you? You look particularly radiant tonight, Dru." He shook Django's hand. "Django, you're a lucky man. I wish you both well." And with a last little leer in Drusilla's face he was gone.  
  
Drusilla looked downward with embarrassment and annoyance. She sucked in her breath and took Django's hand, as she continued on her way to the dining area. "What was that about?" Django was asking. Then he almost fell over by Drusilla's side. "Dru love! I think my hand needs to circulate a bit. Dru!"  
  
Just as they were getting to the dining area, there came a great commotion. All sorts of screaming and chairs being knocked over. Drusilla let go of Django's hand and ran towards the chaos. Django stumbled after her, flexing his fingers to get the blood working again.  
  
The hotel guests were all up in arms over their meal. On all the plates on the tables, there were great writhing masses of snakes. Drusilla's eyes narrowed. If she were to find out that those silly zombies in the kitchen had gotten the menu wrong again....but no, from the horror of the guests, it was obvious that this was a sudden transformation that had taken place.  
  
"By jove!" a British retired Colonel was shaking his head, as others were losing their lunch or stampeding to the exit. "This just isn't cricket!"  
  
"It's the damndest thing!" a Texan businessman on holiday was drawling in disbelief. "Ma roast buffalo oughtn't to have changed just like that! Lawdy Miss Clawdy!"  
  
"Legendre!" Drusilla hissed. It had to be him behind this.  
  
****  
  
Django and Dru had no sooner gotten the meal debacle sorted out than there was another commotion calling their attention. They were on their way upstairs again to their room. It was on the second floor lobby that they heard a woman scream and went to check on it.  
  
Loretta King had been staying with them as arranged, for her safety and in case she could be of some use to her new friends. Now she was being accosted outside her room, by a dishevelled looking man. He was youngish, or at least had been not so long ago. His clothes had been cut from some fine cloth, originally. Everything seemed wrong on him now. His clothing was torn and crumpled. His dirty blond hair was a wild mess. Bags were under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. He held a cloth napkin with some powder on it.  
  
"You had to pry into my business, didn't you? Now he thinks that I failed him. It was I who made the deal with him to have your sister under my power." The man's voice trembled with insanity. "I didn't mean for her to become like a mindless zombie! I just wanted her for my own! But it doesn't have to be that way with you. I'm sure it'll work this time. You'll still remember everything and we can be happy." His eyes throbbed with revelation. "You will love me for all eternity! The Master's strange powder will work my will on you!"  
  
"Help me someone!" Loretta screamed. "He's a madman!"  
  
"What's going on?" Django ran up to confront the man.  
  
"It's the landowner that Janet was staying with." Loretta explained through her terror. "The things he's saying are mad! And I think he has zombie powder!"  
  
"You will be mine!" the man commanded with desperation. He tried to push past Django with the napkin pointed towards Loretta. Loretta screamed. Django punched the man square in the face, knocking him back against the pot plant outside Loretta's door.  
  
"No!" the landowner shouted to the air around him. "I didn't fail you! Another chance master! I know I can convince her to come over to our side. Please! Nooooooo!" The man was screaming now and holding his head, as if it were going to explode. He fell in a heap.  
  
Loretta was sobbing. Django patted her and let her cry on his shoulder. Drusilla was curious. She approached the human heap on the floor and looked closer. She tapped the man's chest with her heel, and sprung back a step when the man's body began to convulse from within. More snakes started to burst forth from the man's body, which turned ashen and crumpled in on itself. Django felt like he was going to vomit.  
  
"Ewww!" Drusilla squirmed in disgust. She turned to her companions and wondered why they were making such a big deal of it. "It's alright!" she explained, like a nursery school teacher. "I didn't really step on it. Look!" she took her shoe off and held it to them to examine.  
  
Drusilla's eyes narrowed after a bit. She'd began to notice that Loretta liked Django's shoulder a little too much. "Do you like to mud wrestle dearie? Become quite good at it I have."  
  
"Come on love." Django gently restrained her and took his shoulder back from Loretta who was drying her eyes, sobs dying to sniffles. "I know you're just upset with all that's been going on lately. Especially tonight with the snakes and now this."  
  
"The Zombie Master is coming after you now, isn't he?" Loretta dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "I can help I think! I was doing some research in the library the other day. There's a protection spell you can use to ward off evil spells."  
  
Drusilla was miffed of course, that she hadn't thought of that. Turning on her heels, she sped off. "To the library then, dears!"  
  
****  
  
The following night and all was prepared for the ritual. Drusilla had insisted on reading up on it all herself of course, making sure that Loretta had been right. They were out in a clearing, away a bit from the old plantation house. Some of their loyal zombies were stood guard over the proceedings. Drusilla had also invited some of their friends from other parts of Haiti to attend, the ones who had welcomed the influx of new blood to island goings on. They had all been instructed to bring lovely presents of course. Some had brought more zombies to the cause. More numbers were always helpful, but it also meant more wayward children to supervise.  
  
Drusilla had a new doll which she had named Miss Death, that she was clutching to her bosom as she caressed it's straw hair. A present of course. It would have been the most beastly thing, to Drusilla as a human. Now of course, she loved it. It's crude carved out coconut face and symbols of death and sacrifice on it's misshapen little body. Drusilla hummed to it as she searched it's dolly soul for special powers. Drusilla was dressed in her flowing ceremonial robes of course, with a warm woollen shawl to protect her against the chill wind. She was sitting on the antique chair that was her throne, as she surveyed the lighting of the blazing ritual torches.  
  
Miss Edith was present and had of course noticed her mistress's preference for the new doll. Hideous looking thing! She was sat beside Django on a tree stump, her back to the proceedings and her traitorous mummy. Django assumed of course that the wind had blown her round the wrong way. He was sitting attentively, cradling his rifle in his lap. This was an important ritual to Drusilla, what with all the goings on of late, and her protector wanted it to go smoothly without interruption.  
  
"I had never guessed you were both so involved in the local community." Loretta was saying beside Django, as she surveyed the preparations. "It's really quite exciting that you've been able to get some of the other local practitioners on your side. Legendre is quite feared around here you know. I feel awfully silly thinking I could tell you about protection rituals you'd probably already heard of."  
  
"Pay it no mind." Django dismissed Loretta's concerns. "We appreciate the extra help. Besides we have a common enemy. I wouldn't mention that name again tonight though. Drusilla's very into her rituals and might consider it a bad omen."  
  
Loretta was about to ask Django more about him and his loved one, how they'd come to meet and such. But seeing Drusilla rise from her chair in the centre of the gathering, informed her that the ritual was about to begin. Loretta shivered. There was something about all this that still creeped her out. But she knew that Django and Drusilla were the best allies she could find at the moment and she was determined to avenge her sister if she could.  
  
Drusilla started swaying and chanting, the other local practitioners soon joining in with their parts. The others weren't really necessary to the ritual of course, but it was hoped that it would add more strength to the spells and invocations. Many of the locals hadn't been sure until recently that Murder Legendre was still around causing trouble. Recent gossip however had made them reconsider and they were fearful. That's why the braver ones had welcomed Drusilla and her human companion so well into the local fold. It was hoped that Drusilla could somehow be the one to deliver them from Legendre's outlived reign.  
  
Drusilla began to dance wildly as she felt the spirits caress her. They were such a frisky lot tonight and oooh, what a naughty boy that one was! Drusilla felt herself going into a trance as she gyrated. She was hoping to please the Voodoo gods on this night. Hoping they would heed the request of their fetching Voodoo Princess.  
  
Suddenly however Drusilla felt a bad feeling cloud over her. She looked around. No one else was around. "What do you really hope to accomplish tonight, my dear?" a Hungarian accent confronted her from the shadows. Drusilla spun to face it and came face to face with a strange man. He was all darkly dressed and very European, a gypsy air to him. Drusilla wrinkled her nose. She didn't like gypsies. They were always spoiling vampire fun.  
  
The elderly but well featured man continued to taunt Drusilla. She tried to ignore him and continue with her dance. Maybe the ritual could still go on. But still the man mocked her. "You don't really think your puny attempts can ward off my work do you, little blossom? I have commanded respect and fear from all around these parts, for almost as long as you were gallivanting about with your dead blonde poet. You really think that you can learn enough to fight my work?"  
  
Drusilla was losing concentration. The way the man was waving his hands around while she danced, made her dizzy and she lurched to a stop. She looked to her enemy and felt an involuntary whimper rising from her. Where was her Django? Why was he letting this horrid man talk to her like this? "Are you Murder Legendre?" Drusilla asked like a kitten. "Do you want to hurt us?"  
  
The Hungarian laughed. "Oh my dear! I don't have to hurt you. There are other ways! Do not think that being a vampire can protect you from zombification! There are certain rituals....enchantments known to me that can arrest your demon lodger in stasis and make you subservient. Do not try to fight me so, or it will go very badly for you and your....companion!"  
  
Drusilla gasped, in something far closer to fear than she'd felt in sometime. He was a menace to her, this one. Those horrid eyes flashing at her, making her feel dizzy. Those spider like hands trying to entrap her thoughts in their weavings. "You be a good little doll." Murder Legendre grinned at his victim. "Like Miss Death!"  
  
****  
  
Django stood up as he saw Drusilla screaming. Something in the chill of his blood told him this wasn't just part of the ritual. "It's the doll!" Loretta was pointing in terror. "Look at it!" Django looked. Sure enough there was a purplish mist rising from it's gaping hole of a mouth. It's horrible stump of a face seemed aflame with malevolence as Drusilla tried to shake it from her. It clung to her!  
  
Django ran to it and hit the hideous Miss Death with the butt of his rifle. He had the thing down on the ground and was beating at it again and again. Splitting it into tiny shards. Loretta was up behind him with one of the flaming torches. Her own experiences with evil sorcery meant she wasn't taking any chances. She lit the remains of the doll, which smouldered with a ghastly stink.  
  
Django was with his girl. Drusilla had stumbled onto the ground and was shaking and clutching herself. She pointed to one of the men gathered. "It was him! It was him! He brought the evil thing!"  
  
The man, a native of Haiti born and bred, tried to flee but Django leapt up again and fired his rifle. Some of the other Haitians also had guns and followed Django's example. The traitor fell in an orgy of bullets.  
  
Everyone was spooked by now of course. A swift wind blew up on the proceedings and blew the torches out and scattered the markings for the ritual. Malevolent laughter filled the night air until the wind ceased. The others began to run off and the zombies were stumbling around wildly out of control.  
  
"Bring me Miss Edith." Drusilla murmured to Django weakly. He complied and his distressed damsel clutched her beloved dolly, stroking at it. "There, there. Shhh, Miss Edith." She became agitated with it. "Django, she's laughing at me!" Django glared warningly at the doll. His own fondness for it would only go so far, when it was being so cruel to it's owner.  
  
"We have to leave Haiti, love!" Django pleaded with his beaten down daisy. "It's becoming too dangerous for us. I don't want anything else to happen to you."  
  
"But I want to summon my giant squid!" Drusilla sobbed. "It's been down there waiting ever so long to come up and see us. And besides, I don't think he'll let us go now. He's enjoying hurting us too much."  
  
I'll kill that bastard, Django thought. He just needed to find out how...... 


	4. Chapter Four Knowledge, Awaken Us

CHAPTER FOUR - KNOWLEDGE, AWAKEN US!  
  
"Would you care for a brandy?" Mr Ahmed peered over his spectacles at his guest. "I often find this a pleasant time of night for one." He laughed jovially, in a way that put Django at ease, despite the serious nature of his visit. They were sat in Mr Ahmed's office, a cramped little place loaded with bookshelves and filing cabinets. The blinds were drawn and the desk lamp was dim.  
  
Django nodded and smiled at the learned man's question and took the glass offered. Mr Ahmed was a West Indies man in his fifties. His knowledge of the local area and it's history was sure to be impressive. He had himself written various papers on the study of the occult. "Thank you." Django smiled warmly as he took a sip.  
  
"It's curious." Mr Ahmed asserted looking through the books and files on his desk. "There have been many stories about the man you seek of course, but no real facts have been documented. A ghost of a man, you might say. However," here the scholar became most serious and grim in his expression and speech, "you can believe me when I say that Murder Legendre has much of the corrupt officials and authorities in his pocket. He has much power here, although few can say they've even met him. The location of his plantation is of course an open secret. Most locals know where to find it. It's just that....he had seemed so quiet for so long that some perhaps hoped that he'd gone. The plantation under it's unknown owner has continued to match it's sugar cane flow over the years. "  
  
Django continued listening. This is what he was here for after all. All the information he could find on this mysterious but infamous nemesis who had upset his girlfriend so much. "It is in some ways unfortunate that you two came to Haiti." Mr Ahmed admitted to the young demon hunter who had sought out his counsel. "Drusilla is a very well known vampire. A legend, like her former companions. Indeed, her loveliness is well known. It would not surprise me if a man as well versed in the occult as Murder Legendre was already well informed of her for some time. However even if his eyes and ears of world gossip have slipped over time, he would certainly have sensed her the very moment you both set foot on Haiti."  
  
Mr Ahmed gave a few moments for this to sink in. "And just as her loveliness is well renowned, do not doubt that her ambition and beguiling ways are not equally known." Django knew this of course. Had he himself not heard of her before that fateful meeting that had changed his world? "This man who has made himself your enemy would know of the potential threat Drusilla poses and would naturally seek to combat the threat, to his hold over the area. He would also seek to make her his own pawn. He is fond of fine things, let us say. I think you can see how dangerous this would make your own position?"  
  
Django met that gaze on him grimly. "How would someone, say in a me kind of way, destroy this fiend? How do I kill the Zombie Master?" His voice was a steel vice.  
  
Mr Ahmed laughed loudly but not unkindly here. Pouring himself another brandy for himself and his guest, he chuckled merrily despite the deadly conversation. "It would not be easy I imagine. Nor can you, I'm afraid, expect much help. However, just as there have been legends of his origins and early exploits, so there have been tales of his weakness." The scholar turned grave again as he addressed Django. "We have a long night before us, my young friend. And after this talk is over, you must not seek me out again. It is not safe, even for a man like me to oppose the way things are around here. Do you understand?"  
  
Django nodded and downed his brandy. It burned his chest but he needed that fire in him.  
  
"Good." Mr Ahmed began again.  
  
****  
  
Drusilla was out in her carriage again. She knew it was not wise but she had felt the need to sing to her pet beneath the waves one more time. It was coming closer to the time, when she would have to take her chance with the summoning. Haiti was already becoming too much of a hotbed for her and Django. Django of course was off on a dangerous pursuit of his own. Out looking for knowledge on the fiend who plagued them.  
  
There had been another reason too of course, for her nocturnal journey. Drusilla stepped out of her carriage at it reached it's second destination of the night. The village inn was very rowdy tonight. Rum was flowing freely. Drusilla made a beeline straight for the bar, ignoring the rude patrons who crossed themselves at her presence. The old woman who had become her mentor, in the ways of the island's magic, had seen (or sensed?) her already and was on her way to meet her new patron. "My child?" the old Haitian woman said.  
  
"Do you have something for me?" Drusilla asked, almost feeling in a trance. There were so many of the villagers here and it made Drusilla tingle to be here so.  
  
"Of course, child." the woman understood at once. "But you must not linger out long, my little daughter of the night." the woman reproached with concern. "It grows more dangerous for you and those of us who have befriended you."  
  
"I feel like a nibble." Drusilla stated, knowing it was wrong of her.  
  
"My child, you know full well that you must heed my warning." the woman scolded. "Otherwise I cannot and will not help you." Her tone softened some. "I can however fetch you some chicken blood to help you on your way."  
  
****  
  
"The beings who gave Legendre his power are not fools." Mr Ahmed was relating to Django in the study. "If folktale is to be acknowledged, they too were wary of his becoming too threatening. It is sometimes said that for his power to flourish, he must keep his soul locked away. They took his soul from him and transformed it into a moth in a jar. If some brave....or foolish soul were to try and break this jar and free the moth...."  
  
"Go on." Django gripped the arms of his chair and pressed forward. Now he was getting somewhere, or else damn the over-imaginative fish wives!  
  
"It is said, his acts would be visited back upon him tenfold! That he would be taken before the old ones to be held to account." Mr Ahmed contemplated this some. "If this is true of course, I believe that the power must be becoming a constant burden to him that he must have to regenerate on occasion. I think that may be why he was so quiet for so long. Perhaps he is just resurfacing." The scholar shrugged. "The answer must always be perhaps."  
  
****  
  
Drusilla clutched her parcel to her, in the carriage once more, and thought of the parting words of the old woman who had willingly given up the objects to her. It had been almost like greeting an old friend. The woman had known what Drusilla was of course. She had known as such that very first night in Haiti, when she and Django had stayed at that charming little inn. "Don't take anyone from the village, child." the old woman had told Drusilla sternly. And she had said it in such a way, with such certainty that Drusilla never had disobeyed the warning or request. Much as she had been tempted of course. She knew there were things out there, dangerous to even her kind. And somehow the old woman had earned Drusilla's respect, a rare thing for a human or indeed anyone to have.  
  
It was a calmer night than usual around these parts, Drusilla noticed. The rain was light and the wind a mere echo of the sometimes monsoon like proportions of late. The zombie coachman was every bit as clumsy as usual though. Drusilla still got rocked off balance and kept uncomfortable on the journey back. It was not a night for horror movie clichés at all. But how long could that last in a place known as the magic island?  
  
Something caused the horses to rear up in fear. Drusilla was sent crashing against the other front of the compartment as the horses skidded and tried to turn back. The carriage was sent buckling upwards and turned completely over. The zombie coachman was crushed underneath. Drusilla had a nasty gash and bump on her head, as she lay in a heap in the wrecked carriage. Already she felt that special vampire healing beginning to work but the force of her being thrown made her ache all over. Drusilla angrily wrenched herself loose of the ghastly mess.  
  
When Drusilla rose from the wreck of the carriage, the night was still relatively calm. But there was unmistakably a strange whistle on the air. There was skittering in the trees and through the bushes. Drusilla looked down at herself and saw what a bloody, muddy mess she was, from that gash. Dru realised that this was something akin to what Loretta must have felt that night they first met. It would be her turn now to be running through the darkness, knowing that menace lurked all around her.  
  
****  
  
The old woman in the inn looked with trepidation into the ancient mirror in her private quarters. From the misty image in the glass, Murder Legendre's face loomed as the woman knew it would. "You only have yourself to blame." she told the image in the mirror. "Of course I helped. You knew I would. I have warned you before that your exploitation of my island could not last forever. You have taken too many of my villagers in the past. Your time is coming to an end!"  
  
Gunshots. The woman's son hurried into the room, without knocking. The woman ignored her son's ill manners and lack of patience. "Why did you anger him so mother?" the brave but burdened young man asked, grabbing a shotgun from a cabinet. "You knew he would find out that you helped. He's sending his zombies against us now!"  
  
"Have faith, my son." the old woman reminded the young man. "He will not waste too much of his strength on us this night. He only weakens himself."  
  
****  
  
Django wearily entered the hotel foyer. It was quite late on in the evening and he was both tired and not quite sober. Mr Ahmed's last words of advice echoed in his head. "Now is the time to take the serpent's head. While it is still waking to the world again." The evening was not quite over for him yet, however. An anxious Loretta awaited his arrival in the foyer. She walked swiftly to Django and seemed relieved to see him.  
  
"Glad one of you is back. I was concerned, what with the other night and all! I don't feel safe with both of you away like that." Loretta related her concerns.  
  
"What do you mean?" Django asked confused. "Dru just likes to pop out for a bit. She wouldn't be away for long."  
  
"She's been gone for hours already." Loretta informed. "She left just after you, as soon as it got dark."  
  
Django looked concerned. Drusilla was a able and resourceful girl of course and more than able to look after herself. Still.... "She didn't say anything to you?" Loretta shook her head. Django was ready to start darting about wildly. "I'll have to get some things and look for her."  
  
Loretta looked startled as she saw something over Django's shoulder. "What's happened to you?" Django spun round.  
  
"We need to add zombie horses to our shopping list." Drusilla mused, appearing quite downtrodden. "They scare less easily." She seemed quite weary and her dress was all torn and muddy. Django took her in his arms with obvious concern.  
  
"What happened to you Dru? Where did you go without telling us?" Django asked. He began to lead her towards the foyer seats, Loretta accompanying them.  
  
"I had to see my pet in the ocean." Drusilla said tiredly. "Had to tell him I hadn't forgotten about him. And....Oh yes! That old woman who was so nice to us on our first night on the island. I went back to see her. 'Ad something for us, she did. Something we can use against Legendre. She's a sweet old thing, but she still won't let me feed at the village."  
  
Django looked concernedly at Loretta here. Her eyes widened in confusion a bit, but she probably didn't find this any stranger than much else that was going on of late. Django returned his attention to Dru. He squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "That's great that you found something out love, but you shouldn't have taken that risk. This creep could be dangerous even to you, you know. What did happen to you anyway?"  
  
Dru seemed tense. "Something scared the horses. Legendre's zombies I expect." she mumbled to Django. "He's such a bad little man! There was a crash and our carriage got all broken. Felt all broken myself for a bit. Our kind are very strong though. He had zombies all over. All out looking for me. Big, strong ones he uses. Could almost rip a girl in half if she wasn't careful."  
  
"That bastard!" Django cursed with venom. He turned back to Dru and spoke gently. "Let's get you back to our room then. We can talk more later. I've found out some things too. I'm thinking it's about time we paid this Murder Legendre a visit."  
  
"We won't have to." Drusilla replied. "Murder Legendre is going to hold a masked ball. And he's going to invite us to it!"  
  
Django was intrigued by this news. "Another vision love?"  
  
"The old woman saw it in the tea leaves." Drusilla clarified. "She's such a wise old thing for all the old ways."  
  
Django pointedly turned to Loretta. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Dru needs rest now."  
  
"Okay." Loretta said softly. As she watched them go off, she almost felt she should be scratching her head with confusion. As Django and Drusilla were going upstairs, they heard Loretta loudly exclaim "Oh! She's THAT Drusilla!"  
  
****  
  
The girls were in the foyer, waiting for Django to come down. Loretta wasn't sure this was a good idea. She was even less sure if Django and Dru thought it was a good idea. She had wanted to be included in any revenge plans of course. After all, it was her dear sister Janet that Loretta had lost to this fiend. And surely a renowned vampire and a demon hunter were good company for such escapades. But still, just because they'd been invited to his plantation for a masked ball, didn't mean just marching up and saying "please let us kill you" was the best idea. Still, maybe the masked ball would make it harder for Legendre to keep his eye on them.  
  
Loretta couldn't help feeling a bit exasperated with Drusilla. They'd talked earlier in the day and coordinated what they'd be wearing. Such a lovely chat too. And then Drusilla goes off and changes her mind at the last minute. It just threw Loretta off. A little advance warning would have been nice. I bet the stories of her madness are true, Loretta reflected bitchily. Still, Loretta was happy enough in her glittering white movie star dress. A homage to her mother, the actress, of course.  
  
And now Drusilla was busy fiddling with her parcel from the other night! She still wouldn't open it or say what it was. Apparently it was something important though. "Oh why don't you open it yet?" Loretta reached over.  
  
Drusilla smacked Loretta's thieving hand away. "No!" she said, matter of factly and prepared to brook no argument. "It's a protective cloth it's wrapped in. It's to stop Murder Legendre from knowing what it is."  
  
"But we don't know what it is either." Loretta protested.  
  
"Learn to be patient." Drusilla chastised her pupil. She put the wrapped up parcel in the secret compartment of her cloak. "Take one of the masks. We can be all sparkly together!" Her eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh there's Django!" Django was coming down the stairs towards them. "All ready, love?" Dru called. He nodded agreement.  
  
"Do you like my hula skirt?" Dru stood up and twirled for her brave cowboy! He had decided to dress as The Green Hornet! Learnt to make do with just a green face mask and trenchcoat but brown fedora of course. Drusilla wore a black hooded cloak over her form. She had a glittering swimsuit top over her swirling hula skirt.  
  
"Mmmm, of course love." Django agreed. "You're getting me all riled up before we leave though."  
  
Drusilla giggled, stood up and turned to Loretta. "Let's go dearies!" 


	5. Chapter Five Revelry Before Bloodshed

CHAPTER FIVE - REVELRY BEFORE BLOODSHED  
  
What a fabulous ball it would all be. If it wasn't for the sinister reputation of the mysterious and normally reclusive host, that was. It was like Gatsby.....if Gatsby had been a murdering relic of the Imperialist days on Haiti. The large decorous sitting room of Murder Legendre was full of costumes and revelry. Legendre had specifically invited many of the socialites and the prominent of the island.  
  
"This really is very lovely of you to have us in like this." Loretta was saying through gritted teeth. "After all you must be very busy."  
  
"Not at all." The distinguished European man said with what seemed a customary nobility. "It's always my pleasure to have such charming and......lovely guests." He was quite a handsome older gentleman, Loretta noted. But his piercing eyes probably kept the Anna Nicole wannabes away.  
  
"To be honest, we had thought this plantation was deserted" Loretta giggled, as though tipsy. "We heard that the owner had died or moved out a long time ago and left it a rundown mess." She looked around the room, towards the staircase. "Oooh, you don't have ghosts here do you?"  
  
Loretta could tell that Murder Legendre very much wanted to glare at her. He resisted the urge though and allowed a dignified chuckle. "My dear, you are mistaken. I have been here for longer than you can know." He shrugged. "Still, I have been quiet on the island social scene of late." He purred at his guest. "A mistake I plan to make up for verrrrrryyyyy sooooon!" A pirate and a Amazon Princess began to vie for their host's attention and Loretta wandered off again. She put on the glittery face mask that Drusilla had given her. If she could just blend into the crowd, maybe the host wouldn't notice her slip away.  
  
The plantation had clearly not appeared deserted of course. As Mr Ahmed had told Django, the sugarcane production had continued to prosper. The way the workers in the field moved around, it was very clear that there were no living among them. Not that they seemed to be troubled by the sloppiness that affected Django and Dru's own workers of course.  
  
****  
  
Django was warily looking around him. He was well armed for the night of course. No telling what this creep would have in his home, besides zombies. Django felt some comfort from the Smith & Wessons and bushwhacker knife strapped to his holster, beneath the trenchcoat. No telling how many of those present were loyal subjects of Legendre's little reign. Django looked around for his Drusilla. There she was. Dancing with what Django assumed wasn't really a demon at all. That hula skirt! Django cursed fate for making him have to keep his mind on less pleasant business tonight. If we can do this right, Django was telling himself, I can have many more nights to see my Dru in a hula skirt.  
  
Django felt the air turn fetid around him. He turned instinctively and saw those blazing eyes of his host. "I'm so glad to see that you could come." Murder Legendre offered. "You are one of the new entrepreneurs of the island, are you not? One of the ones who recently took over a hotel and plantation, under....curious circumstances?"  
  
Django noticed Loretta slip out from the party as Legendre was talking. Clever girl. He would have to keep Legendre busy for a while and then later, perhaps try and do the same. "You seem to have a very singular taste." Django smiled charmingly at the man who had tormented his girl and lived, so far. "This room could almost have been designed by Boris Karloff."  
  
Murder Legendre definitely stiffened here and almost spilled his cognac. "Oh you think so?" he spluttered in annoyance. "That cocksucker! I shall have to get the decorators in by first sunlight!" Legendre realised he was being goaded of course and attempted to laugh it off. "Sorry, my young friend, but my family traditions are long and proud. I don't like to see Hollywood trivialise our great heritage for pulp entertainment."  
  
Drusilla didn't seem to notice her host's bad mood though. She came up behind the two men and overhearing Django's comment, started faking bats wings with her arms and fluttering all over Django. "Grrr! I am The Ghoul! I want to eat you love!" Django noted Legendre trying to bury his foul mood, as he began to turn on the charm for the other guest.  
  
"So you are the lovely Drusilla that everyone talks about?" the Hungarian kissed the vampire's hand. Drusilla's flesh seemed to crawl to her. The memory of their previous meeting, in her head, was too horribly flesh. "I have heard promising things about your hotel venture. But, sad to say there has been less favourable gossip about your zombie workers."  
  
"Our zombies are very silly." Drusilla pouted. "They're not at all like your fabulous specimens. Can't say I like the big house though. It's filled with cobwebs and secret pacts that you won't share."  
  
"I'm sorry if my tastes in living do not please you." Legendre let his feathers ruffle a bit. Emphasis on living of course.  
  
****  
  
Loretta had successfully slipped off. She was exploring some of the other rooms about the big old house. She wasn't really expecting it to be easy of course. This moth in the jar that Django spoke of would probably be safely locked away, considering it's importance to Legendre's deeds. Still, they would have to get started somewhere. Oh this looks interesting, Loretta thought as she spied a dusty old chest at the corner of a spare bedroom. As she fiddled with the lock, she did not hear the soft bare footsteps approaching from behind. Or see the knife pointed towards her back.  
  
****  
  
"It takes time and great skill to learn how to cultivate good zombies." Legendre grinned. "Certainly it is not a career path that just anyone can pick up." He turned all his attention purely to Drusilla now. "Perhaps my dear Drusilla could benefit from my years of experience on this front. I'm sure I could satisfy her..... Beyond compare!" He bent to kiss Drusilla's hand once more but she disgustedly pulled away and growled with indignation. She didn't like this horrid man using her to annoy Django like this.  
  
Django coughed and got the attention of his host. "It occurs to me" he began in a casual tone, "that your set up is quite curious here. I mean here you've been for who knows how long, raising zombies and spells and such. Amassing such an impressive pantheon of folktales in the process. All the time in the world to get it just right." Django paused for effect. "And yet along comes my Drusilla of course. And after just a few weeks of running a hotel and playing around with some Voodoo, she's managed to have you all worried and perceiving her as a threat. You? The mighty Murder Legendre?" Django shrugged it off. "Just seems funny, that's all."  
  
"I'm so glad that we can skip the pleasantries and foolish games now." Legendre leered. "Now please, go on with your story."  
  
Django began to raise his voice in challenge, not caring whether the costumed guests overheard over the so called revelry. "Well it occurs to me that.....That the Emperor has no spells! Just a few tired old parlour tricks that he's probably exhausted already!"  
  
Django expected Legendre to stiffen with rage and insult here. Instead he chuckled ominously "So, you impotent buffoons seek to test my power! Very well." Legendre turned his attention to the other partygoers and began to address everyone in general. Django and Drusilla looked to each other warily, ready for whatever was to come. "Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention for a moment!" Legendre clapped his hands as the revelry began to die down and heads turned in his direction.  
  
****  
  
Loretta was rummaging through old trinkets in the chest. Was it all really just junk? Or was something more valuable mixed in with it all? Loretta's "spider sense" tingled just in time and she dodged aside, just as an assailant with a knife thrust clumsily at her and crashed against the wall. Loretta's eyes filled with horror and emotion as she got a glimpse at the silent assailant. "Janet!"  
  
Loretta's dead sister turned herself slowly round and began stumbling towards her target again. It was such a hideous sight for Loretta. In life her sister had been so athletic and graceful. What would she make of this crude and clumsy thing she had become. "Janet, you don't really want to hurt me." Loretta tried to reason. "It's Murder Legendre! The spooky man! Don't let him do this to you love. You don't want to stab your sister." Loretta stepped aside as Undead Janet surged forward yet again and got tangled up in a coat stand.  
  
Loretta took the revolver she'd brought for protection from her purse. She didn't want to shoot her sister, even although she was clearly already lost. But there was no telling if all the clattering about would bring more zombies on the scene or not. "Oh Janet!" she sobbed.  
  
****  
  
Murder Legendre was addressing his audience of costumed island socialites. "As you are all very much aware, I have been quiet and reclusive for quite some time. Indeed many of you will have entertained the notion that I had passed on or that my standing on Haiti affairs had waned somewhat." Legendre began to glare now as he looked around his guests. "Indeed the younger and more naive of you may have decided that I was just a myth, a long forgotten phantom."  
  
"However, it should be clear to you now that this is not so. But do not mistake my hospitality for a weak attempt at canvassing favours or reminding you all who I am." Legendre was hitting full stride here. Most of the gathered here, seemed a little on edge. This was no has been or wasting recluse who now addressed them. There was something bold and decisive at work. "My friends you have come here out of curiosity. To see the sleepy legend and prod it with a stick. But this is no vapid celebration or hark to past glory that you have come to witness."  
  
Murder Legendre chuckled, in a way that made the skin crawl and want to run from the place. "I chose my guest list from the rich and prominent of Haiti for a reason. Your lack of faith in me has displeased me. For this, I must make an example to all of Haiti. The fools must know never to underestimate me again. That is why I have brought you here..... To your deaths!"  
  
Gasps came from many of those present. The flames in Legendre's eyes reminded those gathered of all the stories of The Zombie Master who no one dared cross. Drusilla began to groan to herself. She was sensing something awful. She and Django had not expected this. They knew the madman would have something planned for their visit, but they had not counted on something of this scale, planned for the whole party. Drusilla whimpered and held herself as though in throes of indigestion. Django put his arm around her to steady her, looking around the room as he did. "They come! They come!" Drusilla shook her head with trepidation.  
  
Legendre grinned with glee. A strange skittering sound began to be heard around the room. Coming from all directions. An unnerving sound that grated on the nerves. "My friends, though it is true that I have been quiet for some time, do not think that I have been completely idle." He looked to Django and Drusilla here. "Some of you may have noticed a curious flaw among some of the zombies of late. A taste for human flesh, previously unheard of among zombies of Haiti. I have noticed it too. A cultural memory from some of the hokum American movies no doubt, brought over by incomers. Cultural corrosion. I however, have found a use for this matter. An experiment!"  
  
Legendre threw his arms in the air, his head back and laughed. "I have built myself a secret army. A new race of zombie. Carnivorous in nature. Parasites!" He allowed for the horror of this to sink in.  
  
Django had been looking around for more weapons. He grabbed a ceremonial axe from the wall and handed it to Drusilla. "Just because, love." Django quipped about his gift.  
  
"Ooooh!" Drusilla cooed at her new toy. Lovely! She was steeling herself though, for whatever was about to come crashing through every door and window. Dru wasn't about to let anything happen to her Django. Quickly, she pecked him on the cheek, before the inevitable onslaught which would follow. Django brought his Smith & Wessons out now, as he continued to cradle his Drusilla.  
  
"My guests." Murder Legendre pretended to lament. "Prepare to be astounded! Let the buffet begin!"  
  
And with that, Legendre's army of carnivorous zombies were crashing through windows, bursting through doors and charging down the staircase from all directions. They looked like rotting, skeletal insects and had filthy talons and teeth filed to sharp points. They moved swiftly and ruthlessly, leaping onto running, screaming victims and tearing them down. Partygoers were fleeing wildly but the zombies were coming at them from all directions.  
  
Some of the guests seemed to form into a tight circle in the corner. There seemed nowhere to run to escape the carnivores who were tearing the fleeing socialites down, like a pack of vultures. This was where Django and Dru decided to make their stand too. Django was shooting at the zombies. He quickly found out that shooting them in the head was the best way to keep them down. Aiming wouldn't always have been an allowable luxury in the heat of the moment however, if it wasn't for Dru's protective tactics. Drusilla morphed into predatory mode and was quick to attack any zombies who came near Django, while he reloaded. Legendre was watching, quite safe of course, with a pleased expression. Drusilla used a moment's respite to glare at him.  
  
Django knew he would be running out of bullets fast and it would soon be bushwhacker knife time. He didn't like the idea of helplessly watching other humans being torn limb from limb by the pets of his own loathed enemy. If only his and Dru's teamwork methods could somehow catch on, maybe everyone would have more chance of surviving this.  
  
How romantic Django's gift of the axe was, Drusilla thought as she pummelled the zombies over the head with it, with satisfying splats. She found to her joy that decapitation potential was an added feature, with this particular model. Django was trying to find other weapons to hand. Some of the other guests picked up on his example. "Take this!" Django ordered to one such guest, tossing him a ornamental wall sword as he fired at a leaping zombie in mid air.  
  
Elsewhere in the room, a young guest was being pulled down as he tried to grab the sword from a suit of armour on display. Four zombies tore into him. One girl had leapt for the chandelier and was kicking out with desperation as the pack rounded on her.  
  
Django's tactic to try and get the others organised into helping the fight seemed to be working to an extent. Certainly some of the silly mortals seemed to be living past their five second life expectancy. Drusilla realised of course, that Django's humanity played a part in it also, but so long as it was helping their own cause too, Drusilla didn't let the fact bother her. "You're trying to save people aren't you Django?" Dru teased her brave knight. "I shall have to spank you for it, afterwards." Drusilla swung round and lopped off a carnivore's head, following quickly with a head splitting crackdown on the next one. "Cover me love, I'm going after Evil Eyes!" Dru sweetly told her companion in carnage.  
  
"Anything for my girl." Django grunted affectionately as he threw a spear at a zombie coming down the stairs. The former demon hunter emptied his last rounds on some of the charging fiends as Drusilla ran across the room, eyes and senses seeking out her prey.  
  
****  
  
Loretta screamed as two of the carnivore zombies ran into the room and went straight for her poor Janet. Not minding that the flesh had been dead for weeks possibly, they began tearing away at her. Loretta saw that all that was left of her dear sister was about to be truly gone now. Angrily and self protectively, she fired her revolver. Enough shots eventually brought the two carnivores down but by that time, Janet's body was an inhuman mess of bite marks and tears. Loretta patted the head of her dead sister and said her last goodbye, swiftly moving to the door before more of those things came in.  
  
****  
  
Drusilla had found her nemesis. Furiously she swung her axe in vicious arcs against Murder Legendre's head. Somehow he always seemed to dodge away. Drusilla growled with frustration. She just wanted to end all this madness as quickly and definitively as possible. "Grrr! I'm going to dice you up, you nasty tyrant!"  
  
"But I haven't even told you the best part of my plan." Legendre beamed effortlessly at this foolish vampire child who tried to swat him. "This night is about far more than just making an example of a few complacent landowners and wealthy children. I am even now preparing my greatest feat yet. A display of power that shall shake Haiti to it's very core! Tonight I shall summon a beast from the ocean depths with the power to wreak havoc on all who doubt me. And I shall be the one who pulls the strings on everyone's fate!"  
  
"No!" Drusilla whispered with realisation. "Not my pet! He listens to me sing for him. I won't let you take him from me!" She swung again with frustration. The axe caught Legendre in a moment of careless glee, slicing down his middle. With surprising strength and speed he grabbed the axe from a stunned Drusilla and hit her with the handle, sending her across the room.  
  
"My dear." Legendre commiserated as his wound healed completely, both halves of his body sealing completely up anew. "Did you really think you could come along and take control of anything in Haiti?" He gripped the axe firmly and broke it in two, throwing the pieces away with disinterest. "I shall look forward to seeing you again." Murder Legendre grinned in triumph. "My darling vampire bride!" And with a brief but dizzying spin of his evening cloak, he vanished from in a puff of smoke.  
  
****  
  
Django saw Loretta being grabbed by one of the carnivores, as she ran into the bedlam from wherever she had been exploring. She flailed around to get the thing off her back but it got it's teeth into her shoulder. Django leapt the space between them and swung the ornamental sword, that the last owner had now dropped due to overwhelming numbers, at the thing's head. "Did you find the moth then?" he asked Loretta.  
  
The girl shook her head. "No. Just Janet! She's truly dead now. Those things got her."  
  
Django had no time to comfort her on the understandably upsetting news of course. So they even eat other zombies, he thought grimly. A carnivore leapt across the room at Django. He elbowed it in the face, knocking it's jawbone askew. It slashed him across the midriff with it's talons however, forcing a grunt of pain from the ex demon hunter. Luckily Loretta was on hand to cave the brute's head in with a lamp stand.  
  
"Django!" Drusilla frantically came up to her lover, tugging at his sleeve. "We have to get out of here and find some sort of transport. You won't believe what he's going to do next." She shook with indignation. "We have to get to the beach. He's going to use my pet to take over Haiti. My poor squid that I've been singing to at night!"  
  
Django grabbed his frightened bunny in his arms. "Like hell he is Dru! Not while he has me to go through!" Django had said it with such resolve that Drusilla wished she had time to kiss him for it. "Let's get after him then, pet!" 


	6. Chapter Six A Dark Summoning On The Bea...

CHAPTER SIX - A DARK SUMMONING ON THE BEACH  
  
Going for the nearest vehicle, they had found an old army jeep by the barn. It still seemed to be in adequate working order and the trio were on their way. Django was driving with grim resolve and no expense on the burning rubber. Drusilla was beside him in the front, finally getting a respite to examine her cloth wrapped parcel from the old woman. Loretta King was sat in the back, using a rag to staunch her shoulder gash.  
  
"Oh look!" Drusilla unwrapped a twin set of daggers with mystical markings on the blades and handles. "See how they catch the moonlight." She felt something else in the cloth. "And she's given me a nice pearl necklace to wear."  
  
"That should go with your hula skirt, love." Django gently teased, his eyes lingering over his lovely passenger's form for a moment.  
  
"Hey! Try to keep your eyes on the road will you." Loretta admonished from the back.  
  
"We have to stop him, Django." Drusilla urged. "Gone mad with ambition 'e 'as. Wants to do terrible things to all of us. He said before he could make me a zombie bride if he wanted to."  
  
Django's grip tightened on the steering wheel. He squeezed his girl's hand reassuringly. "We're not going to let that happen, Dru." He pushed even harder on the accelerator.  
  
****  
  
Finally they got to the beach. Legendre was in view, standing, gesturing fixedly at the crashing waves. Bit of a loony this one, Django thought bitterly. Some of his zombie slaves were between him and the advancing jeep. At least they weren't the carnivorous variety. Django drove right through them with several shaky bumps that almost threw the jeep in the air. The jeep swerved and Django brought it to a halt. He still had the sword with him and Django grabbed it off the floor as he prepared for whatever else the mad sorcerer had planned. Drusilla had her necklace on now and had a dagger in each hand.  
  
"What's the plan then?" Loretta asked, not really sure what she could do in all this with no bullets left. Why didn't I ask that sooner, she silently cursed.  
  
"How's staying alive for a plan?" Django asked her as he set foot on the beach.  
  
"Well, obviously there's that, smarty pants!" Loretta grunted as she got out the back seat. Her shoulder still ached when she moved a lot. She decided to check the jeep for anything useful.  
  
Murder Legendre was chanting loudly to the sea, when he turned to see Drusilla angrily advancing on his position. "Ah! Once again we meet. You'll be just in time to see my pet obey my every whim, just as you soon shall, when I have more time to spend on you. But first you shall watch your friends die horribly!"  
  
Drusilla turned and saw two groups of more zombie slaves with a mixture of blunt and sharp weapons. Django saw them too and shouted a warning to Loretta. He swung his sword into a defensive stance as he stood to meet the advancing foes. Drusilla was going to be the one with the real fight on her hands of course, Django realised. He was just trying to keep the little players off her back.  
  
"What should I use to hit the zombies with?" Loretta called to Django. "A spanner or a monkey wrench?"  
  
Good job traditional zombies were so slow at charging, Django thought irritably, looking back at his glamorous co-adventurer. "I don't know." he shrugged, never having been one for mechanics. "Which one's the monkey wrench?"  
  
Loretta let her arms fall by her side dejectedly. Hmmm, maybe she could use both and fight with two weapons. She scampered across to join Django in the big showdown.  
  
"Ooooh! Django's going to be fighting and I don't get to watch!" Drusilla grumbled. "Won't be much of a fight anyway, once he gets going of course."  
  
****  
  
As Drusilla got closer to her opponent, Legendre began to glare at the daggers in her hands. "So! This is what the old woman gave you? Curse her meddling! It would be unfortunate if I had to kill you after all to keep you from dangerous toys!" A great rumbling came from the ocean. Murder Legendre didn't even have to look behind him. "Ah! Now you shall see a display of real power, my dear!"  
  
"Not your dear, dearie!" Drusilla growled venomously, before turning her attention to the creature that would soon be rising to the surface. If she could just channel her thoughts and focus on her pet, maybe she could remind it of who it's real friends were.  
  
The great rumbling continued to rise in tremor and waves leapt and danced above the ocean. And from the centre of the maelstrom came a truly gigantic form. "Ooooh! Look at the size of it!" Drusilla gasped with wonder and some delight. Then she scowled with resolve. "Not getting my pet! Nasty Evil Eyes!"  
  
The giant squid bobbed about in the sea, towering way above the foolish mammals on the beach below. It was surely bigger than any other reported sighting. It's large eyes, just ahead of it's gaping mouth, seemed the size of monster trucks. It had ten tentacled arms in total. The front two were the longest of course and waved about several meters ahead of any of the others.  
  
Murder Legendre turned with glee to his would be usurper. "It shall take more than daggers against me, my undead hula girl! Prepare to see your friends mollusced to death!" Always one for drama, the dark sorcerer thrust his arm forward towards his prey. "Destroy the vampire's companions! And then seize her in your grip!"  
  
The squid lurched forward and began to extend it's longest arms across the beach. Drusilla smouldered with annoyance at this pesky pet thief. "Don't listen to this trickster, dearie! You're my pet. I sing to you and tell you of sweet things. Take this silly fool and digest him for me. Slowly!" The pearl necklace around Drusilla's neck glowed with green majesty. The creature from the ocean depths began to waver. Drusilla began to hum to herself contentedly. It was her pet after all.  
  
Legendre glared at this towering brute that dared defy his command. "I ordered you to destroy the vampire's friends! Do as I command, you gargantuan oaf!"  
  
Drusilla growled. "I won't have the disgusting man talking to my pet in such wicked tones!"  
  
Legendre threw his arms up in frustration. Electricity flickered in his eyes as he spied Drusilla's pretty necklace. "So, another present from your village witch woman! I will wrest it from you! You shall interfere with my will no more!" He bolted towards his rival for the beast's subservience.  
  
****  
  
"That thing's enormous!" Loretta shook her head in terror and disbelief. "That's the pet that Drusilla wanted?"  
  
"My Dru can see beauty and honour in things where no one else bothers to look." Django grunted over his shoulder to Loretta. The two were back to back. Weapons at the ready. "That's probably what attracted her to me." the ex demon hunter allowed a moment of reflection.  
  
"Oh you're alright." Loretta reassured. "You'll be fine once you get the zombie juice out of your clothes."  
  
Django was just turning back to Loretta to reply, when he realised the advancing zombies had finally reached them. "Watch out!" he shouted in warning, turning back. Reflexes saving him, Django brought the handle of his ornamental sword round to bash the first zombie on the nose. Knocking it back, he followed up with a few slashes. If only it was a real sword, Django mourned, this would go a lot easier.  
  
Loretta had almost been caught off guard too. She barely dodged her first zombie's clumsy club attack. Getting her balance back, she slapped the brute about the kisser with both her weapons.  
  
****  
  
"Get off me you horrid toad!" Drusilla clawed at Legendre as he tried to snatch away her pretty necklace. They were engaged in an extreme battle of wills and it was wearing on both of them. Why hadn't her lovely giant squid just killed the nasty sorcerer already?  
  
"Argh!" Legendre cursed with frustration as the vampire before him, kept dodging away from his attempts to get the necklace. Without it, he was sure she would not be able to match his power over the beast. "Enough! I command you squid, destroy this vampire girl! I lose all patience with her feeble attempts to defy me!"  
  
The squid's mighty tentacles swept towards the two combatants of wills. "Precious, take this horrid man and drown him for me." Drusilla asked sweetly. The tentacles swayed with indecision and hesitation.  
  
****  
  
Django was in full combat frenzy by now. He was a whirlwind of hacking and slaying against the dead-eyed hordes. He did feel some sorrow of course, for the mindless slaves of his enemy. They'd be better off like this though, than continuing to serve that fiend until they fell apart. Loretta was all ducking and diving, tripping up the undead brutes and clobbering them over the head and destroying what brain functions were left. It was exhausting business, but she couldn't stop now. At least Drusilla seemed to be keeping the giant squid away from them.  
  
****  
  
Legendre unleashed his full force of will on Drusilla, sending crushing mental waves at her, befuddling and searingly stabbing at that pretty little head of hers. "Foolish woman!" Legendre growled as electricity crackled from the fingertips he waved around her form. "I shall crush your puny spirit totally for your constant insolence!"  
  
Drusilla grit her teeth in agony as she was brought painfully to her knees on the sand. Unseen hurricane like forces buffeted her about. She felt herself being consumed by darkness as she tried to focus on her defence. And there was certainly a best type of defence, wasn't there?  
  
Legendre ducked as one of the giant squid's tentacles almost swiped his head off. The accursed vampire had managed one last mental summon to it. He glared down at her once more, renewing his attack. And Drusilla lunged forward, almost in a faint, dagger plunging into the sorcerer's heart. Flames rippled and scorched over Murder Legendre's body, as he stumbled back in horror. The magic blade was doing it's work.  
  
Drusilla shook her head clear and struggled groggily to her feet. Seeing her foe struggle with the forces that now seeped from his wound, Drusilla stuck the other dagger into his shoulder blade. "I'm leaving you standing at the altar dearie." Drusilla growled at the Zombie Master. "On your merry way to hell and torment then." Drusilla patted the silly man's head and stepped back proudly. Legendre eyed his rival wearily one last time and exploded in a burst of green flame that consumed him whole.  
  
Drusilla watched the spectacle and then collapsed to her knees once more. "My child." a voice spoke tenderly as hands gently unclasped Drusilla's necklace from her neck. "You have done well. You have rid my land of the evil one. For now at least." Drusilla looked wearily up and saw the old woman from the inn, standing over her. Dru looked around and saw that some of the patrons of the inn and tavern were also present. Including two of the woman's sons. Drusilla noted with some wariness that the men all had crosses in their hands, although they made no move towards her.  
  
"An old family heirloom." the old Haitian woman explained softly, as she clasped the pearl necklace around her own neck. "Thank you for taking such good care of it, Drusilla." The woman turned and spoke softly to the creature in the ocean. "Return." the woman said. "Return to your ocean home until your protection is needed once more."  
  
The giant squid seemed to bow it's head here and turned and sank softly back into the sea. It's descent was far softer than it's ascension had been. "My pet." Drusilla mourned the creature's leaving. She hadn't even had time to choose a name for it.  
  
"It is not it's time yet, child." the old woman smiled sadly at her ally against the cruel Zombie Master.  
  
Drusilla nodded sadly to herself. She would miss her pet, but it was out of her hands now and she lacked the strength to do anything about it. What would she find to coo to and caress in it's absence? "Django?" Dru whispered looking round. There he was. With Loretta, still fighting the zombie hordes. There weren't many of the smelly things still on their feet of course, but still it had been a long night and the human combatants looked exhausted.  
  
Drusilla rushed to her feet and ran over to the silly zombies. "No!" she growled with authority and sternness. She swatted some of the zombies about the head and waved her arms threateningly. The trick to controlling zombies was to show strength and be in charge. They were quite docile by nature. The old woman motioned to some of her men and they began to herd the zombies away. "Django." Drusilla held her brave knight in her embrace. "You're alright. We can go home then."  
  
Django wearily embraced his girl with relief. "I was worried about you there pet. I'm just glad it's over at last." He remembered Loretta had been part of his group too. "I'm glad you were there to watch my back."  
  
Loretta nodded, exhausted. "And the one who turned my sister into a zombie? Is he finally dead?"  
  
"Not dead, dear. No." the old woman answered. "He's gone for a while. He'll take sometime before he can come back to the mortal coil. However, the jar containing the source of his power is still out there. Without finding that, we can never be sure he's really gone."  
  
"That damn moth." Loretta sighed.  
  
"We thank you for your help in ridding this fair island of the menace that exploited our people." the old woman now addressed all of them. "However, Haiti will still be in turmoil for some time. Legendre's allies still remain and will crave scraps of power from his discarded table now. And some of his heinous experiments no doubt escaped the blaze, that we set back at his plantation." She put a gentle hand on Drusilla's shoulder. "It would be better if you go soon, child. Haiti is not the place for you. Take your lover and find happiness elsewhere."  
  
"She took my pet from me." Drusilla lamented, eying the men with crosses once more.  
  
"Shhh, love." Django began to guide her back to the jeep. "Let's get you home before the sun decides to rise."  
  
****  
  
The next night, everyone was preparing to leave Haiti. Django put Drusilla's travelling luggage in the waiting carriage beside her. Loretta was sitting on her suitcase, waiting for her taxi to come. Django had went with her earlier in the day to retrieve her belongings from her former lodgings. No point taking unnecessary risks with Murder Legendre's allies still around. "What will you do now then?" Django asked her.  
  
"There'll have to be some sort of service for Janet back home." Loretta sighed. "It'll all be very strange explaining it all. After that?" Loretta shrugged. "Maybe I'll return to occult investigation." An idea came into her head. "Maybe we could all set up an agency together. A vampire detective could be-"  
  
Django hurriedly cut her off. "Vampire detective's are a prickly subject around Dru." Django whispered. He smiled. "Still, it was nice working with you. You were a great help to us and I'm really sorry about how things turned out for you sister. Goodbye Loretta."  
  
"Goodbye." Loretta smiled sweetly as Django went to join his vampire love in the carriage. Loretta almost felt sad to see them go off, but she too would be glad to be leaving Haiti as soon as the taxi could take her to the airport.  
  
****  
  
Django sighed as he clambered in to the compartment facing Dru and Miss Edith. "Why's Miss Edith blindfolded love?" he asked bemused.  
  
"She's been a bad little dolly again." Drusilla scowled at her antique companion. Django's poor daisy certainly seemed to be in a bad mood about something. Probably still annoyed about losing her pet giant squid. "Laughing at me during the Voodoo ritual. Jealous of Miss Death, she was!"  
  
Django shivered at the memory of that wicked little thing. "I know she upset you love and that was wrong. But this will be her last chance to see any of Haiti before we leave." He decided to try one last time. "And don't you think she was just hurt because you were giving Miss Death pride of place for the ritual? Maybe she's just afraid of losing the ones she loves, like all of us in the end."  
  
Drusilla frowned at Django. "You're always too soft on her." she grumbled and stared out the window defiantly. She relented grudgingly after a few seconds and untied Miss Edith's blindfold. They sat in silence for a while. Django smiled warmly at his girl, who just looked out of the window, ignoring the other two occupants completely.  
  
"I thought for a moment you were going to run off with Loretta." Drusilla eventually teased after a while, pretending to be cross with her lover.  
  
"Which one of us were you jealous of then?" Django joked, remembering the way Drusilla had first looked at their recent partner in crime, that night in their room.  
  
"Oh, so you noticed that did you?" Drusilla smirked mischievously. She seemed to have brightened up again in the last few minutes. Dru came across the compartment and sat on Django's lap. As they kissed in the carriage, Miss Edith could see a native calypso singer with a guitar on the road. She watched in fascination as the carriage passed the singer by. Could her dolly ears just make out a bit of the song being sung?  
  
"Wherever chaos breeds, Wherever civil unrest leads, Django & Drusilla will be found.  
  
He has the blood, She has fire in her will, She craves the blood of the living, His love for her is a fire consuming all else.  
  
The cowboy demon hunter And his insatiable vampire princess, They once set up in Haiti To cast a spell so sweet.  
  
But the Zombie Master Sent his sightless children to devour, Battle was joined Murder Legendre would be king no more.  
  
Django & Drusilla have gone of course, Seeking fortune on other shores, But look to the sky And see them dance, Their spirit of adventure will never die."  
  
- The Ballad Of Django & Drusilla (Traditional Folk Song) 


End file.
